Black Fate
by Afian
Summary: Kami orang yang sama-sama aneh, menjalani hubungan yang mirip seperti orang-orang sebut pertemanan dengan cara yang aneh pula. Malam itu, dia bertanya tentang takdir padaku tanpa pernah mampu kujawab. Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook BTS


**BTS milik Bighit  
**

**Park Jimin | Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

**BLACK FATE**

Aku yakin orang-orang di luar sana akan mengatakan ini membosankan, sungguh. Hari-hariku monoton. Bangun tidur, mandi, melewatkan sarapan, bekerja di perpustakaan kota selama delapan jam lalu pulang, membersihkan diri, kemudian tidur. 

Siklus itu berlangsung enam kali dalam seminggu. Selebihnya aku hanya mengurung diri di apartemen sempit yang kusewa dengan murah dan tidur seharian. Aku baru akan keluar jika lapar.

Sayangnya aku keluar kamar di waktu-waktu gila, seperti pukul satu dini hari atau saat menjelang subuh, jadi yang bisa kutemukan hanya makanan instan di minimarket duapuluh empat jam terdekat. 

Sekarang hari minggu, pukul dua dini hari. Udara begitu dingin dan jalanan basah sisa hujan yang berlangsung dari sabtu sore kemarin. Aku merapatkan jaket hijauku saat melewati gerbang yang terbuka sedikit tanpa menyapa satpam yang terkantuk-kantuk di posnya meskipun televisi menyala. 

Tujuanku hanya ke minimarket di ujung jalan sana, membeli beberapa roti dan kopi instan. Jangan lupakan bahwa sikat gigiku sudah perlu diganti setelah tiga bulan, aku cukup sensitif dengan peraturan yang tertulis di kemasan suatu produk.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat baru saja keluar gerbang, cukup terkejut melihat seorang pemuda duduk di trotoar sekitar tiga meter di depanku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum dengan ujung bibirnya yang membiru.

Jika saja ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku mungkin akan berpikir dia gila. Bibirnya tersenyum ringan dengan kondisi baju basah kuyup, wajahnya babak belur, dan setelah kuperhatikan sepatunya hanya sebelah.

_Dia habis dirampok atau bagaimana?_

"Jadi, sekarang apa?" aku membuka suara, menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bosan kulontarkan. Dia terkekeh pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya mendekatiku sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari.

"Hanya gagal mendapat nilai sempurna dan ayah memakai sebelah sepatuku di kakinya untuk memberi pelajaran agar aku lebih pintar." Dengan santainya dia melepaskan sepatu yang tersisa dan membuangnya di tempat sampah, "dan seharusnya kau menyapaku dengan benar, Hyung," katanya kemudian tertawa pelan, gigi kelincinya muncul dengan apik.

Aku mendecih mendengarnya memanggilku hyung tanpa tahu usia masing-masing, belum tentu aku lebih tua, bukan?

Kemudian tanpa berniat menimpali, aku melanjutkan langkah dan membiarkannya mengikuti.

Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Salah satu alasanku keluar dini hari seperti ini bukan hanya lapar. Aku hanya penasaran, apa pemuda yang kutemui pertama kali delapan bulan lalu, dengan kondisi yang nyaris sama, akan muncul lagi atau tidak.

Jawabannya, ya, dia muncul lagi. Di beberapa malam terutama akhir pekan, aku akan mendapatinya duduk di trotoar dengan wajah memar.

Aku melangkah beriringan dengannya yang tanpa alas kaki sambil bertanya-tanya orang tua macam apa yang memukuli anaknya karena alasan menggelikan

Tetapi realitanya, aku tak bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, hubungan macam apa yang tercipta di antara kami. Setelah bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang, dia akan mengikutiku sampai minimarket, memakan roti yang kubeli, mendengarkannya berbicara sambil sesekali menimpalinya hingga menjelang fajar, dan kemudian dia pergi tanpa mau kuobati lukanya.

Aku tahu ini aneh, dia hanya orang asing yang secara rutin kutemui tengah malam dengan luka di tubuhnya dan membicarakan tentang kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang muram sambil sesekali ia tertawakan. Tetapi, apakah kau tahu apa yang lebih aneh?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya, pun sebaliknya.

Yang kutahu dia seorang mahasiswa, entah di tahun yang keberapa. Aku mendapat informasi ini saat dia mengoceh pelan tentang kejamnya dunia.

Saat melihatnya pertama kali Februari lalu di malam dengan dingin yang nyaris sama seperti sekarang, aku hanya ingin membantunya dengan mengajaknya ke minimarket dan memberikan roti yang kubeli. Aku tidak tahu jika itu akan menjadi suatu kebiasaan dan baiknya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kami orang yang sama-sama aneh, menjalani hubungan yang mirip seperti yang biasa orang-orang sebut pertemanan dengan cara yang aneh pula. Aku hanya anak perantauan yang sesekali merindukan rumah, kendati rumah tidak pernah merindukanku. Dan pemuda yang sedang menggigit rotinya di depanku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba hadir dan membuatku nyaman meskipun bertemu dalam kondisi terburuknya.

Kupikir menemukan orang yang sama dan membahas sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang sama itu menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah selesai, Hyung." Dia melipat bungkus roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Mau tambah? Kau bisa memakan punyaku kalau mau."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula aku tahu keuanganmu menipis di akhir bulan dan aku cukup tahu diri karena selalu memakan rotimu tiap kita bertemu."

Syukurlah, dia sadar.

Aku mulai membuka bungkus roti yang dari tadi tidak kusentuh karena sibuk memandangi penampilannya yang ajaib. Bahkan kasir di minimarket ini tidak henti meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh, ngeri, dan bingung. Pemuda di depanku benar-benar mirip korban perampokan ditambah tanpa alas kaki di malam dingin seperti ini.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

Dia memulai konfersasi saat aku sibuk mengunyah roti. Aku mengernyit merasakan cokelat mint itu meleleh di lidahku, sepertinya roti kami tertukar. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku selalu membeli dua roti dengan isian rasa berbeda. Dia bilang suka cokelat mint, sedangkan tanpa dia tahu aku hanya suka cokelat manis. Jadi, aku berhenti makan dan beralih fokus mendengarkannya.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir untuk mati saat itu, karena kukira itu lebih baik daripada hidup tetapi kehilangan diriku sendiri." Atensinya beralih ke jalanan kosong.

Udara semakin dingin dan aku takjub karena dia sama sekali tidak menggigil sedikitpun dengan sekujur tubuh basah seperti itu.

"Sedari kecil, aku hidup dengan menuruti apapun perkataan ayahku, kemauan ibuku dan menjadi apa yang orang pikirkan tentangku. Kukira aku baik-baik saja hidup seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku memiliki minat pada sesuatu yang ditentang mati-matian oleh ayahku. Aku hanya meminta satu, tapi mereka menolak dan memaksaku melakukan kemauan mereka yang begitu banyak. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mati sekalian saat aku dipukuli."

Aku masih mendengarkan, karena aku tahu dia hanya butuh didengar.

Pandangannya beralih padaku. Dia tersenyum hangat, yang membuatku menerka bahwa itu adalah alasan mengapa dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Untuk rotinya?" aku bertanya bingung yang dibalas kekehan lembut dari bibir tipisnya.

Suaranya hangat dan nyaman, sungguh.

"Bukan itu, tapi terima kasih juga untuk rotinya." Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku berbicara dan memberi roti padaku malam itu dan malam-malam berikutnya, bahkan malam ini. Sungguh, aku berhenti untuk mencari cara terbaik untuk mati setelah bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Kau berhati besar meskipun masalahmu lebih berat dariku, kau baik meski dunia menjahatimu. Kau malaikat, Hyung. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mulai mencari diriku pelan-pelan dengan sering bertemu denganmu."

Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirku terangkat. Kalimatnya seperti bualan remaja yang berusaha merayu kekasihnya -kendati aku laki-laki. Tetapi aku tahu dia tulus saat mendeskripsikan diriku secara berlebihan.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia. Jika kau dan roti pemberianmu mampu membuatku tetap hidup di tengah ketidaknormalan kehidupanku, maka kau juga harus bertahan dan menemukan dirimu sendiri," dia berkata dengan lembut tetapi tegas.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti ini, tetapi dia seakan mengatakan; aku akan pergi, jadi berbahagialah. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman setelahnya.

Saat menjelang fajar, kami berpisah. Aku sempat menawarkan jaket dan sandalku untuk dia kenakan, yang langsung ditolaknya dengan alasan perbedaan ukuran. Baiklah, aku lupa bahwa tubuhnya tinggi besar.

Kemudian, dia pergi. Melambaikan tangannya yang kubalas dengan anggukan. Ada rasa tidak rela melihatnya pergi, rasa nyaman itu juga makin pudar saat siluetnya tertelan belokan depan sana.

.

.  
.

Sudah seminggu sejak kemunculannya yang terakhir. Aku menjalani rutinitasku yang biasa, hanya saja setiap malam aku pergi ke minimarket, aku tidak menemukan presensinya di depan gerbang. 

Malam ini hujan deras, aku memutuskan untuk bergelung di selimutku yang nyaman. Tidak terlalu nyaman sebenarnya karena pikiranku dipenuhi tanya; ke mana dia?

Semakin lama kegelisahan itu menjadi dan menguatkan keinginanku meninggalan tempat tidur. Tetapi melihat keadaan di luar, hujan deras dan angin kencang serta sesekali kilat menyambar, aku menahan mati-matian agar tidak nekat pergi keluar. Dengan cuaca seperti ini, pikiranku meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak akan berada di depan gerbang, duduk di trotoar dengan sudut bibir yang memar.

Di tengah suara yang berisik karena hujan semakin deras dan angin yang semakin ribut, aku berharap, dengan tidak munculnya dia dalam waktu yang lama berarti tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. 

_Sial__!_

Aku mengumpat pelan. Semakin aku berusaha berpikir positif, semakin kuat juga keinginanku untuk beranjak.

Aku menyerah. Sekarang pukul setengah tiga dini hari, aku memutuskan melangkah keluar setelah meraih payung kuning di sebelah pintu.

Kakiku melangkah lebar-lebar saat menuju gerbang, tidak mempedulikan celanaku yang basah karena melangkah tanpa kehati-hatian.

Jantungku berdetak lebih kuat saat tanganku menyentuh gerbang yang hanya terbuka sedikit, kemudian menyentaknya agar bergeser lebih lebar selebar payungku.

Aku menjatuhkan payungku saat menemukan pemuda yang seminggu ini aku tunggu presensinya terkulai lemah diterpa hujan di depan gerbang. Aku menghampirinya terburu-buru untuk mengecek keadaannya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Wajahnya yang pucat penuh luka dan memar, sendi-sendi jari tangannya terluka, dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Perasaan tidak mengenakkan melingkupiku. Dengan gemetar tanganku menangkup pipinya yang sedingin es, berharap dia membuka mata atau melakukan pergerakan lain yang bisa membuat perasaanku lebih lega.

"Hyung?" dia berseru lirih.

Aku mendesah lega, hatiku mengucap syukur saat suaranya terdengar dan matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Aku di sini."

"Dingin," keluhnya.

"Aku akan membawamu masuk dan mengobati lukamu," ujarku sambil memposisikan dia agar terduduk.

"Dingin," ulangnya.

"Aku tahu."

Dengan payah aku berusaha menggendongnya di punggung, kendati tubuhnya lebih besar aku berusaha agar membawanya masuk secepat mungkin dan menerobos hujan tanpa peduli payungku yang sudah terbawa angin.

Di tengah kesusahanku membawanya, aku mendengar giginya bergemeletuk cepat. Aku semakin panik saat tubuhnya makin berat.

"Omong-omong, Hyung, namaku Jungkook," giginya bergemeletuk lagi, "Jeon Jungkook."

Suara petir menyambar di atas sana membuatku berjengit, disusul tubuhnya yang berhenti menggigil.

Aku sedikit menoleh hanya untuk mendapati kepalanya terkulai bebas di bahuku.

Di tengah perasaan panik luar biasa, aku menguatkan diri. Langkahku terseok karena tulang lututku terasa lunak.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke apartemenku, aku buru-buru merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Tanganku terulur menyibak rambut depannya menutupi dahinya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya tidak merespon apapun saat aku berulang-ulang mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku menangis, yang aku tahu sekarang aku dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri terisak dan semakin lama semakin hebat.

Kehangatannya sudah hilang. Rasa nyamannya sudah tidak kurasakan.

Aku terduduk di lantai samping sofa tempatnya terbaring, masih mengusap kepalanya teratur seperti pada adikku sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan mengatur napasku dengan benar, aku meraih tangannya untuk kujabat.

"Namaku Jimin. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Jungkook."

.

.

.

Paginya pintu apartemenku dipenuhi para tetangga yang penasaran karena petugas polisi datang beramai-ramai dengan suara sirine mobil mereka yang memekakkan telinga. Aku ditangkap dengan tuduhan penculikan dan penyiksaan atas Jeon Jungkook.

Aku tidak melontarkan penyangkalan. Kupikir ini impas sebagai pertanggungjawabanku atas rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Jungkook kedinginan di luar semalaman hingga menderita karena hipotermia.

Aku diseret keluar dengan borgol yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan. Sudut bibirku naik saat melihat pria paruh baya bersetelan pakaian mahal berdiri di samping mobil yang juga terlihat mahal. Matanya berkilat marah padaku, tetapi senyumnya terlihat meremehkan.

Aku tertawa, haha.

Senang rasanya bisa melihat penyiksa Jungkook yang sesungguhnya. 

-Selesai-

"_Hyung, aku masih penasaran mengapa setiap manusia lahir dengan takdir yang berbeda-beda?" tanyanya saat kami melangkah menuju minimarket dengan kepala sedikit mendongak untuk melihat gerhana bulan tengah malam di penghujung Agustus.__  
_

_"Supaya hidup lebih berwarna, mungkin," aku menjawab asal karena mataku sedikit mengantuk meski keindahan gerhana sangat mengundang.__  
_

_Langkahnya terhenti, membuatku berhenti juga. Dia memandangku lekat dengan matanya yang lebar seakan jawabanku adalah hal yang perlu dia anggap serius.__  
_

_"Kalau begitu, apa warnaku adalah hitam?" dia bertanya tanpa pernah kujawab.__  
_

_Aku bahkan masih ragu, apakah hitam adalah sebuah warna?___

_._

.

.

.  
.

Hai hai, salam kenal. Afian di sini. Setelah jadi pembaca sekian tahun akhirnya uji mental buat publish cerita sendiri.

Well, ini cerita pertamaku di ffn. Semoga suka yaa. Tengkyuu udah mampir. Berkenan review untuk kritik dan saran?

Big Love,

Fian


End file.
